


Devotion and Faith

by Pawmeister



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Study, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/F, Flame Emperor - Freeform, Kinda, Switching, Top Edelgard, Trans!Edelgard for Ch2, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, read authors notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawmeister/pseuds/Pawmeister
Summary: [Set immediately after Ch. 11]Having narrowly escaped the events of the Holy Tomb, Edelgard's lingering doubts are explored. Byleth breaks the air on lingering secrets, and vows are reaffirmed in the dead of night.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is completely unrelated to the previous fic I wrote. Game canon is more or less the same up to this immediate point.
> 
> As referenced in the tags, both chapters 1 and 2 are similarly written, it is only after the "+++++" breakline that the versions will shift. This time I have not reduced the length of chapter 2 as I enjoyed writing the set up. Hope you enjoy reading.

The task of removing her disguise alone was a meticulous one when she didn’t have Hubert to help her. Despite the gauntlets, her fingers worked dexterously to undo each leather strap that held the segmented armor at her waist in place, Flame Emperor robe pushed aside to give her space.

She could endure doing this task alone this night, the least she owed everyone was a night of rest, Hubert especially with how raggedly he had worked to enact their plans within the Empire under the nose of the Prime Minister’s fools.

The back plates fell away and Edelgard moved onto the next set.

She was still reeling from the results of today's mission. She had expected to lose the support of each of her classmates, the sense of betrayal on their face at her reveal had been as clear as day. The eyes she dreaded to meet the most had been her Professor’s, her usually stoic expression giving way to the swirl of questions that stormed past the green tint of her eyes.

Her original plan to steal the crest stones had failed from the sheer effort of the Professor tearing through the soldiers under the Adrestian banner that stood in her way. She hadn’t let the Professor ask her questions, she couldn’t. She had already steeled herself, she refused to abandon her path even if it meant staining it with the blood of those closest to her.

The leather of the belt almost tore from the sudden strength she applied to it, and she quickly corrected herself.

She had thought that, and that’s what she told everyone when she gave her orders, but the truth was she hoped it was enough to keep them away so she didn’t have to. Instead her and everyone in her class had found themselves, along with the Professor, in their staging camp thanks to the efforts of Hubert, Lysithea, and Linhardt in teleporting everyone safely away from the Holy Tomb.

Even now, alone in her tent, on one of the few beds in camp, her heart was still pounding against the metal of the Flame Emperor’s chest plate thinking back to the commitment of her friends.

She had given them the choice to leave, and they all had agreed to follow her. She couldn’t have been happier, should be happier, but the worry and doubt still ate away at the edges of her heart.

What if when the war truly began they lost their nerves, decided the cost was too much, that they couldn’t go through with it after all. She hesitated to hope that her Professor would truly stand by her when she knew her destiny lay elsewhere.

Two heavy metallic clunks on the floor briefly disrupted her thoughts. The final leather belt being undone causing the metal plates to fall to the stone floor. She picked up the two plates, and along with the other two moved to the chest at the foot of her bed to store the armor.

Looking back at her bed she spotted the helmet of the Flame Emperor she had carelessly tossed aside when she first entered. Looking at the mask now almost made her feel foolish. Each of her attempts to sway her Professor behind her mask had proved fruitless, and now she carried the weight of the actions that were allowed from her powerlessness.

Edelgard shook away the thoughts, she couldn’t let herself stew in regrets. She was done being their tool.

She sat back down on her bed and began removing her metal boots and grieves. Mind refocusing on what needed to be done. The next few days would be spent returning to Enbarr, announcing her declaration of war, shifting the already mobilized troops into position, and then returning to camp to prepare for their assault against Garreg Mach with Ladislava and Randolph in tow.

She pulled out of one leg of her grieves once the straps were undone, feeling a bit of relief at having some of the heavy armor off now.

Even with all of her preparation she was still no match for the Professor, when she had whipped through Metodey with the Sword of the Creator a stray blade from the whip had cut across her forehead. A superficial wound, but it had bled enough. When the Professor had realized, her hands had glowed white on instinct in an attempt to heal her, but she raised her shield and axe to stop her.

She had cleaned off her face, but the cut still stung.

In each of their times sparing, Edelgard only trounced the Professor a handful of times, she had hoped if it came down to it she’d win again, but she had been soundly disarmed. The relic the Professor wielded having tore through the metal on her gauntlet and cut deep into her hand, forcing her to lose hold of her axe. Her left arm had a lingering ache from the swings she had blocked with before she was disarmed of her shield. The questions she refused to let her ask had been on the edge of the Professor’s lips before Rhea strode up behind her. Fury clear in her eyes and judgement ringing through her voice.

With the last strap released she pulled out of the other leg of her grieves, stretching her legs out a bit now that her black pants were free to breathe.

She wondered what the Professor would do when confronted in battle with people she knew. Her sentimentality would be a liability.

Edelgard sighed, she felt the sting of mortification when she realized she was parroting to herself what Hubert had kept warning her about. It was that same sentimentality though that had saved her. The questions that stormed through the Professor’s eyes, shifting to shock when she heard Rhea’s command, and then hardening with determination once she came to her decision. Turning her back to her to point her sword at Rhea instead.

“Edelgard?”

The sudden voice forced Edelgard out of her thoughts.

“Are you still awake?” There was a brief moment of silence. She realized it was the Professor, and before Edelgard had the chance to answer, “May I come in if you are? Awake, that is…”

Edelgard cleared her throat, “Yes, please. Feel free to come in Professor.”

Byleth spent a moment trying to figure out which way to part the heavy tent, saying, “Sorry if I woke you,” before entering and seeing Edelgard on the bed still in her Flame Emperor armor.

“You didn’t, you already know I often keep late hours.” Edelgard offered a soft smile in an attempt to lighten the mood, but Byleth was lingering at the entrance to the tent, her expression was as stoic as ever, but her slightly knitted brows were a rare gesture of hesitation on her part.

Edelgard looked down at the dark robes of the Flame Emperor she still wore. She sighed, placing her hands at her knees, “I apologize. Instead of staying and speaking to you I scampered away to hide in my tent for the night. I understand if you’re having hesitations about staying, you don’t need to put up a front when the others aren’t here. No amount of apologies from me will right the wrongs I’ve committed and intend to do, and I will not fault you should you choose to leave.”

Byleth took a few steps forward, “That’s not why I came to speak to you, I’m not here for apologies.”

Edelgard drew her eyes back towards Byleth, trying to read what she meant through the pool of green. She saw her gaze skirt towards the Flame Emperor helmet strewn across the bed before coming back to her.

“We’ve already spoken about that, in a way, even if you weren’t wholly honest about who you were at the time.” Byleth crossed her arms under her chest and Edelgard held her gaze. “I wanted to ask, to talk about other things. Is this what you meant on our way back from Enbarr?”

Edelgard mentally chided herself, Hubert terribly right as always when it came to his warnings for her to watch what she said, “Yes, when I told you to not make promises you might be unable to keep, that I may do something that you wouldn’t agree to in my position as Emperor some day, this is what I meant.”

Byleth nodded once, turning away slightly in to think of what to say next, once she came to her decision to locked eyes with Edelgard again.

“When you’re the Flame Emperor, the people you worked… work?” Byleth tilted her head in a quick question, “Work with.” Edelgard supplied, Byleth’s head righted itself, “... work with, who are they exactly. You said you didn’t agree with what they did. In Remire you asked me to join you to destroy those responsible, so why do you work with them?”

“It’s… complicated. You saw Rhea’s true form, the hold she has on Fodlan, Adrestia alone can not defeat the might of the Church and Kingdom combined. I wish to be rid of them, but for now their power is necessary. When it comes to who they are, I ask that you keep what I’m about to say to yourself for now.”

Byleth nodded, and that was enough for Edelgard to feel free to continue, “There is a group that operates in the shadows of Fodlan, replacing those in high positions of power with their own members, laying the groundwork for their own machinations with nobody the wiser. Kronya and Solon were part of their kind, called Those who Slither in the Dark. Thales leads this organization, though he’s better known as the Adrestian Empire’s Lord Regent, Volkhard von Arundel, my uncle.”

Byleth’s arms fell away from her chest, “They were also the same group that influenced the rest of the noble houses to act against my father during the Insurrection of the Seven, and convinced them to hand over me and the rest of my siblings to torture and experimentation.” That caused Byleth’s eyes to widen and she heard her sharp intake of air. Edelgard continued.

“His position makes it impossible for me to act against him at the time being, if I were… discarded… they would have complete control of the Empire.”

Byleth made the last few steps to close the distance between them, moving to plop down beside Edelgard. She didn’t say anything for a moment, staring hard at the stone floor, and Edelgard allowed her to gather her thoughts in peace.

“I… I don’t like it, that you have to work with this group, but I understand.” Her gaze came back and locked with Edelgard’s, the fiery determination she saw back in the Holy Tomb back in her eyes. “I’m more certain now that I can’t walk away from this. I already promised to help you when you needed me, but I promise I’ll be there on that day. When we can finally rid the world of them. Together.”

Edelgard searched her eyes, but the truth of her words burned within them, their flames chasing away the shadows of doubt in her heart that Byleth would leave, she couldn’t stop the small smile forming on her lips. “I… I’m grateful, and your promises are more than I deserve.”

Byleth shook her head, “I think they’re the least you deserve, and the least I can offer.” Unexpectedly she reached her hand up towards her, fingers lightly tracing along the cut on her forehead, Edelgard flinched at the sting of the touch.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to hurt you back in the Holy Tomb.” Her hand glowed white, the magic soothing the sting of the cut, leaving warmth lingering on her skin.

“You don’t need to apologize, my teacher. I did more harm to you in that fight.” Edelgard glanced down at the tears in Byleth’s tights, the cuts that had been on her arm that were no longer present.

A small puff of air came from Byleth, “Yes, you were very stubborn back there.” She brought her hand down from her forehead, gaze falling to her right hand. The gash that her sword had cut open on her hand to make her drop her axe was visible through the torn metal of her gauntlet.

Byleth reached out for her hand, and Edelgard allowed her to take it in her own.

Byleth looked down at the cut, before looking back up at Edelgard’s eyes, “May I?”

Edelgard nodded.

Byleth flattened her palm out, then slowly started sliding off her gauntlet to not agitate the cut. Once it was completely off Edelgard had to suppress her reflexive urge to hide her exposed hand. The sword had cut through the top of her hand, ending at the knuckle of her ring finger. If Byleth had any reaction to the ringlet of scar tissue that circled her exposed wrist in uneven patches, the dark scars that laid between the middle and end joints of her ring and pinky fingers, she said nothing.

Instead Byleth brought her other hand up, white glow covering her fingers, and let her magic soothe and knit the cut back together. The cut healed cleanly, leaving no new scar behind.

“I know you told me not to apologize, but I wouldn’t forgive myself if I had ended up hurting you.” Byleth said, then she grasped Edelgard’s hand with her own, giving her hand a light squeeze.

“I… I wouldn’t have blamed you, Professor. I know the risks of walking onto the battlefield.” Byleth smiled at those words, her thumb slowly rubbing over one of her fingers.

“You’re too important to me, I’d have to blame myself for you.” Edelgard looked up to meet her gaze, realizing just how close she had gotten from having healed her hand. Byleth’s gaze was piercing, searching for something in her own.

Edelgard felt heat rise up her neck, threatening to spill over and bloom on her cheeks. She moved away slightly, she couldn’t trust herself not to do something foolish. She bumped against the Flame Emperor’s helmet as she moved, and she pulled her hands away to grab it, giving herself an excuse to pull away from Byleth’s hand.

She brought the helmet down in her lap and cleared her throat. “Thank you Professor for checking up on me. I’m sure the events of today have been rather exhausting, if there’s nothing else on your mind then I think it’d be a good time to call it a night, wouldn’t you say?”

Byleth had leaned back onto her hand, she hummed out in thought, “Well there’s one last thing I’ve been curious about.”

Edelgard nodded, “Of course, I’ll gladly answer if I can.”

Byleth pointed down at the Flame Emperor’s helmet, “How did you manage to mask your voice with that?”

The question was so innocuous it caught Edelgard off guard, she looked down and lifted up the helmet slightly, gazing at it with a raised brow. “This? Oh, it’s not too complicated. It simply has enchanted runes within the helmet. Two of them, one casts an outward illusion for the eyes when I wear it and the other augments my voice. The second one actually makes the mask itself move a bit when I speak.”

Byleth’s brows slightly raised at that, “Really? That doesn’t bother you when you speak?”

Edelgard shook her head, “It’s not that noticeable to the wearer, but you can feel it if you touch the mask.”

Byleth tilted her head to the side as she looked at the mask, “Can you wear it and show me?”

Edelgard looked over at Byleth, her eyes gazing innocently back at her. The request was odd, but she was grateful for the change in discussion. “Well, that’s simple enough, I see no reason why not.”

Edelgard lifted up and placed the helmet over her head. Fixing it to fit properly, then turned back to Byleth, who evidently had moved back closer to her.

She raised her hand up near the mask, “May I?” She asked, Edelgard nodded.

Byleth placed her hand against the cheek of the mask, thumb resting under the metal that formed the mask’s lips.

“It’s not that noticeable when I wear it because the mask itself is extended out a bit away from my face.” Edelgard explained, Byleth nodded along at her words. Her thumb was trailing under her metal lips as she spoke, feeling how it lightly vibrated with every word.

“Yes, I see, that’s interesting…” Byleth trailed off, then she unexpectedly leaned forward, using her hand to tilt Edelgard towards her slightly before closing her eyes and pressing her lips against the cold metal ones of the Flame Emperor’s mask.

Edelgard’s whole body tensed, if her mask was off the Professor would see the full flush of her face. From behind her mask she could see Byleth incredibly close, eyes closed as she kissed her. She may not have been directly kissing her lips, but she felt the tingle all the same from the sudden craving that she wanted to. A spike of frustration shot through her as she realized what the Professor did, wishing she had kissed her directly instead.

Despite that frustration, her voice trembled when she spoke from behind the mask, “Professor…”

Byleth hummed against her mask, that craving in Edelgard turned into an overpowering urge, Byleth pulled away while opening her eyes. “I… apologize if that was too forward. I don’t think my words were clear.”

Byleth gazed into the unblinking eyes of the Flame Emperor’s mask, “You’re important to me Edelgard, I’ve never felt so strongly about anything, anyone, before meeting you. Being around you… it burns something inside of me, pushes me with the desire of wanting to catch up to that daunting determination of yours.”

Edelgard felt her muscles relax at the words, “You’re the only one I can think of as my equal Professor… you’re just as important to me…” she brought her hand up to push off her helmet, but Byleth stopped her.

“Not yet, it really is an interesting feeling. I’d like to feel it for a bit longer if you don’t mind.” Byleth pressed her lips against the cold metal of her mask once more.

Edelgard exhaled deeply, “Professor, you can’t honestly be telling me to —“

“Byleth.” She interrupted, with her lips still lingering against the mask. “Call me Byleth.”

“Byleth…” Edelgard trailed off, she felt Byleth hum in approval then felt her hand grab her own, bringing it to the exposed skin of her abdomen. Edelgard felt her breath hitch under her mask as her fingers pressed against hard muscle.

“You always stared so much during the sparring lessons in the summer.” Byleth commented as she pulled away slightly, smirk playing at her mouth from hearing Edelgard through her mask.

She huffed in annoyance at the comment, her gauntleted hand reached up to pull off her coat, Byleth moved in to kiss her again once it was off, “You invited my attention with your ridiculous attire.”

“That wasn’t my intent, but I’m glad it kept you invested in the lesson.” The smirk still on her lips.

Edelgard moved against her, she pushed Byleth back against the bed, hand at the hem of her shirt, stopping short of lifting it up. “If you insist on making me keep this thing on, I’ll have free reign of your body.” She watched her response, Byleth nodded her head, reaching down and pulling her shirt off for her exposing the wraps around her breasts

“Be my guest, I’ve decided to dedicate myself to you, I want you to have me.” Edelgard’s hands didn’t move. She watched as Byleth stared up at her, flush against the bed, pressed underneath her, hands pulling away at her wraps to fully expose her breasts.

Her mouth unintentionally hung open at the sight, seeing them bare was a completely different experience from seeing them strained against her shirt. “Go ahead, you can touch them.”

Edelgard was jolted out of her daze, jaw snapping shut. Supporting herself on her knees between Byleth’s legs she slowly pressed her hands into her breasts, marveling at how she couldn’t even fully grasp them in her hands. Byleth hummed in approval.

As she squeezed her breasts, gently caressing her skin, she could feel her nipple hardening against the skin on her right hand. She pulled down her gauntleted hand to cup her breast, watching as they hardened from her touch.

Edelgard leaned down over Byleth, pressing the lips of the Flame Emperor’s mask against one of her breasts as her hand gently squeezed the nipple of her other breast between her thumb and index finger.

Byleth slightly jolted when her mask pressed against her breast, “You’re beautiful Professor.” Edelgard said, Byleth moaned at the feeling of the masks soft vibration against her nipple.

“Your mask is cold…” she replied. Edelgard made to move away, but Byleth wrapped her hand around the metal support at the top of her helmet that kept the high feathered plumes in place, keeping her mask pressed against her breast.

“No, I like it…” Byleth said, cradling her mask.

Edelgard hummed in response. Byleth shivered at the feeling against her sensitive skin. “As you wish, Byleth.”

She moved her hands down to Byleth’s hips, trailing down to her thighs, fingers squeezing her thighs and moving against her stockings, she pressed her thigh against Byleth’s center, earning a pleased moaned at her act.

Byleth moved her hips against her thigh, craving the pleasure from each press. Edelgard hummed again against her skin, “You’re very eager.” She remarked, moving her hands up to her hips to force Byleth down onto a hard grind against her thigh.

Byleth whimpered in pleasure, “It’s you… of course I’d be eager…” she panted out. She thrusted against her thigh again, “Take my clothes off already…” Byleth said, pulling at the Flame Emperor’s robes.

Edelgard smiled behind her mask.

Careful not to tear her stockings anymore than they already had been, Edelgard worked Byleth’s shorts and stockings down her legs. Pulling off both articles of clothing and noticing how Byleth didn’t wear any underwear under her stockings.

“I have to wonder if you came here with the intent of this happening,” Edelgard shuffled back between Byleth’s legs, “or if you normally don’t wear underwear.”

Byleth hummed in thought, making the heat below her stomach burn at the thought that Byleth really had come here expecting all of this to happen.

“Why would I need to wear underwear outside of my cycle?” Byleth finally answered, her face was deeply flushed, but her head tilted to the side in an honest question.

“I suppose you make a fair point…” Edelgard muttered before she moved her hand to the space between Byleth’s legs. Running her fingers through the course minty patch of hair that sat just above her mound, as she moved lower her fingers easily slipped between her folds with how wet she was, she ran her fingers between them, enjoying the heat of Byleth’s core against her fingertips. Byleth softly moaned in pleasure as Edelgard moved against her.

She traced patterns through her folds, pressing against her, watching her face to see what warranted the most reaction, dipping a finger just past her entrance only to retreat at the last moment. Byleth started to thrust against her, whining in frustration at Edelgard’s retreating finger.

“This is what your incessant teasing has earned you.” She replied, pressing against her clit with her thumb, sparking a hard jolt and moan from Byleth.

She panted, breath hitched, “If I earned that… maybe I need to tease you more…” she muttered, staring up at Edelgard.

Edelgard huffed behind her mask at the comment, but she couldn’t say that she wasn't getting her own pleasure from this. With every needy whine from Byleth, the feel of her arousal against her fingers, the soft heated flesh giving way to each press, she could feel the heat building in her. It burned incessantly below her stomach, demanding attention to only be spurred on from Byleth’s soft moans.

She pressed a finger into her, and Byleth mewled. She took her slowly, pushing her finger in, feeling Byleth stretch around her, yielding to her.

“Another one, please…” Byleth whimpered, biting her lip when Edelgard completely withdrew, only to let out another soft moan when she pushed two fingers into her.

Edelgard thrust into her, curling her fingers, enjoying each tremor and moan coming from Byleth. She seemed to really enjoy it when she curled into her and pressed against her clit at the same time. Her hips began thrusting against her fingers, matching her rhythm.

Edelgard pushed her gauntleted hand against her knee to spread her legs wider, fingers slowly thrusting deeper into Byleth’s dripping core. Byleth kept her hands above her, holding tight to the pillow her head laid against as Edelgard thrust her fingers deeper into her, spreading inside her slowly, exploring.

Byleth panted and softly moaned, the hard muscles of her abdomen flexing when Edelgard rubbed against just the right spot inside of her, hips rolling hard to chase to pleasure.

A sudden idea came to her as she watched Byleth whimper and squirm under the thrusts and curl of her fingers. She moved her thumb away and pressed the lips of the Flame Emperor’s mask against Byleth’s clit then hummed deeply against her.

The unexpected and overwhelming sensation of the vibrations of the mask against her clit shot a spike of pleasure through her body, forcing an embarrassingly high pitched cry from her throat.

Edelgard hummed again as her fingers continued to thrust into her, “Is this what you came here for Byleth?” Her voice was deep and low, a thrum following after the modulated sound of her voice. “To get fucked, claimed, by the Flame Emperor?”

Byleth’s thighs shook, a high whine coming from her, “No… I…!” Byleth struggled to string a coherent reply together as she came dangerously close to her peak. Edelgard’s fingers suddenly stopped, metallic lips still pressed against her clit. “Tell me… or I won’t give you what you want.”

Byleth looked down at her with pleading eyes, hips thrusting in the absence of her fingers, desperate for those last bits of pleasure before her release.

“I… I came here to… get fucked… by you… Edelgard…!” Edelgard hummed in approval, thrusting, forcing a moan out of Byleth before her fingers thrusted back into her dripping core.

It only took a few more thrusts before Byleth clenched around her fingers, thighs shaking, a broken mewl coming from her throat as she reached her peak.

Edelgard pulled her face back, watching Byleth as she came undone, and gently circled her thumb around her clit. Her arousal dripped down the chin of the Flame Emperor’s mask.

When Byleth finally released her she wiped her fingers clean on the robes of her outfit, then pulled her helmet off, dropping it off the side of the bed.

Edelgard loomed over Byleth as she came down from her haze, eyes still closed and body trembling as she tried to catch her breath. She used her hand to gently push back strands of hair stuck to her face before leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

Finally tasting Byleth’s lips for the first time set Edelgard’s heart pounded against her chest plate. As Byleth came back to her senses she returned her kisses. Slowly drinking each other in with each kiss, Edelgard pushed every feeling she was too cowardly to admit through her lips.

Love, adoration, longing, she pressed her lips slowly against Byleth, her free hand combing through her hair to rest on the back of her neck, tilting her head up with the slightest of pressure.

Byleth started to push her robes up off her body, but Edelgard stopped her. Short of breath, she whispered, “It’s your turn…” as she gazed up at Edelgard with half lidded eyes.

“This takes too long to take off, and I refuse to stop right here when you can take my pants off well enough.” Edelgard said, then pressed her lips back down against Byleth’s into a harder kiss

Byleth moaned against her lips, but then with a surprising amount of strength she swapped their positions.

+++++

She moved down Edelgard’s body, pushing the robes up and onto her chest plate to find where her pants laid tucked into her armor. She pulled down her pants, watching as Edelgard strained her bottom lip with her teeth as she watched Byleth disrobe her. Byleth noted the wet stain against her underwear, pressed against her skin, the dips where her thighs met her center wet with her arousal.

Byleth pressed a finger against her over the ruined red cloth, feeling how Edelgard squirmed against her. “You’ve been ready for some time to be this drenched for me, I’ll take good care of you…” Byleth whispered, she leaned down, nipping at the skin of her inner thighs with her teeth, and used her free hand to spread Edelgard’s legs apart and moved into the space they created.

She found a patch of skin on her inner thigh close to her center that made Edelgard involuntarily thrust when she nipped at it. She sucked until the skin was marked red, the woman under her whimpering at her actions.

Satisfied with the fruit of her efforts, Byleth pulled away, placing her fingers at the hem of Edelgard’s red underwear and pulling it down to fully expose her. A white patch of hair ran above her mound and along her lips, Byleth ran her fingers through the hair, marveling at how soft it was.

Edelgard squirmed under her, “Stop that, you don’t have to pay so much attention to that…”

“Why not, it’s very cute and surprisingly soft.” Byleth said with all seriousness behind her voice. Edelgard groaned at the reply, brows knitting in annoyance. Ignoring the annoyance in her eyes Byleth laid down against the bed, pulling Edelgard’s hips closer with her free hand before pressing a kiss against the mound of soft hair as her fingers finally moved down against her folds.

Edelgard quietly moaned out, hips slowly moving against Byleth’s fingers as she slowly spread her folds, moving her lips down to press a soft kiss against her clit that earned a groaned from Edelgard.

Byleth coated her fingers in Edelgard’s arousal, exploring her like she had to learn what made her breath hitch, what made her whimper and moan, what made her hips suddenly jerk in surprise before she began toying with her entrance.

The heels of Edelgard’s feet dug into Byleth’s back, forcing her closer to her center, one of her hands digging into the sheets of the bed underneath her.

Byleth obliged to her silent request and let her tongue lick a long trail up between Edelgard’s folds, introducing an intoxicating taste to her taste buds that she felt the sudden urge to get more or as she licked her again.

Edelgard let out a moan at the first long lick between her folds, morphing into a low whine when Byleth licked her again, pressing her tongue harder against her. The softness of Byleth’s tongue, the heat against her folds, it was unlike anything she could have ever imagined from her nights fantasizing about Byleth in bed.

Byleth dipped her tongue inside of her, taking a greedy amount of her arousal onto her tongue. Edelgard sucked in a sharp breath, her fingers gripping hard on the bed sheets to the point where they threatened to tear. When Byleth’s tongue retreated she thrust her hips, craving the heat of the warm tongue instead of her.

Byleth dipped into her again, deeper this time, feeling her walls clenching around her tongue, forcing her to push harder against her if she wanted to taste deeper as her fingers spread her folds.

She moved to bring her lips back up to Edelgard’s clit, pushing a finger inside of her as she wrapped her lips around Edelgard’s clit to gently suck. This gave a much stronger reaction, a high pitched moan came from Edelgard, and she actually tore the bedsheet this time with her grip. Byleth didn’t stop though and gave a harder suck to her clit as her hips started to thrust against her face.

At the third loud moan from her ministrations, Byleth pulled her mouth away her finger still slowly thrusting into Edelgard’s center, she whimpered at the loss of her lips against her clit.

“You’re being too loud.” Byleth said while moving up her body, using her hips to keep Edelgard’s legs spread, arousal staining her lips. Edelgard looked at her through the haze of lust in her eyes, not entirely understanding what Byleth was saying to her.

Instead, Byleth leaned down and pressed her lips against Edelgard’s mouth, introduced a second finger into Edelgard’s core.

Edelgard moaned against her lips, the sound muffled. She let go of the now torn pieces of the bedsheet that she was still clutching in her hands to wrap her arms around Byleth instead. Drawing her closer against her body, heavy breasts resting against the chest plate of her armor as Byleth thrust her fingers inside of her.

Like this Byleth could feel the bodily reactions of Edelgard as she thrust inside of her. A curl of her fingers made her hold on tighter. When she pressed against her clit she could feel the trembles of her body under the heavy armor, her hips had started to keep up with her thrusts ever since she moved up to kiss her quiet.

Edelgard broke their kiss to try to catch her breath, panting heavily, whimpering out “Byleth…!” in a low and broken moan. Byleth watched as her eyes squeezed shut, she had tried to keep eye contact with Byleth through their love making, but the pleasure was quickly overwhelming her as her thighs trembled at a sharp curl of her fingers and press against her clit.

Byleth had always thought Edelgard looked beautiful, gorgeous with her silver hair. When they spoke during the long hours of the night and the moon reflected off her hair like a radiant glow. Looking at her now gasping and moaning underneath her, struggling to catch her breath, hair splayed behind her on the bed like a silver halo, Byleth felt her unbeating heart constrict in her chest.

Edelgard was always tense, with the last secrets between them torn away it all made sense now why she did. She didn’t realize Edelgard had a final wall up between them until it crumbled in front of her in the Holy Tomb. The look of anguish that revealed itself once the steely commitment fell away from the words of judgement.

She knew then she could never turn against this woman. She had never seen what was beyond her own sword before she met Edelgard, but now that sword belonged to her, and their future laid right past the tip of her blade.

Byleth was pulled out of her ruminations when Edelgard tensed up, clenching against her fingers. She pressed her lips against hers to stifle a choked moan as her body broke its tension to a wave of shivers and trembles. Her sounds of pleasure swallowed by her lips.

She moved her fingers against her through her orgasm, only stopping when Edelgard’s hips stilled and she whimpered against her mouth.

Byleth pulled away, removing her fingers and feeling Edelgard’s body shiver against hers. Edelgard warily opened her eyes, hazy lilac meeting cool green. Byleth pressed a hard kiss against her lips, wishing that her feelings of devotion, that her feelings that she struggled to comprehend could be felt through their kiss.

The deepest wells of her being were stirred to life by Edelgard, and she wished deeply that she could find out how to communicate this feeling to her someday.

Byleth pulled away and pressed a soft kiss against her lips, “I’ll stay here with you, until morning.” Too tired to think of any possible repercussions, Edelgard simply nodded her consent.

They adjusted themselves in the bed, Edelgard didn’t have the energy to take off her plate armor so she stayed on her back as Byleth brought the blanket up over their bodies.

Even though war was quickly approaching, with Byleth’s warm body at her side, arms wrapped around her, Edelgard felt at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

The task of removing her disguise alone was a meticulous one when she didn’t have Hubert to help her. Despite the gauntlets, her fingers worked dexterously to undo each leather strap that held the segmented armor at her waist in place, Flame Emperor robe pushed aside to give her space.

She could endure doing this task alone this night, the least she owed everyone was a night of rest, Hubert especially with how raggedly he had worked to enact their plans within the Empire under the nose of the Prime Minister’s fools.

The back plates fell away and Edelgard moved onto the next set.

She was still reeling from the results of today's mission. She had expected to lose the support of each of her classmates, the sense of betrayal on their face at her reveal had been as clear as day. The eyes she dreaded to meet the most had been her Professor’s, her usually stoic expression giving way to the swirl of questions that stormed past the green tint of her eyes.

Her original plan to steal the crest stones had failed from the sheer effort of the Professor tearing through the soldiers under the Adrestian banner that stood in her way. She hadn’t let the Professor ask her questions, she couldn’t. She had already steeled herself, she refused to abandon her path even if it meant staining it with the blood of those closest to her.

The leather of the belt almost tore from the sudden strength she applied to it, and she quickly corrected herself.

She had thought that, and that’s what she told everyone when she gave her orders, but the truth was she hoped it was enough to keep them away so she didn’t have to. Instead her and everyone in her class had found themselves, along with the Professor, in their staging camp thanks to the efforts of Hubert, Lysithea, and Linhardt in teleporting everyone safely away from the Holy Tomb.

Even now, alone in her tent, on one of the few beds in camp, her heart was still pounding against the metal of the Flame Emperor’s chest plate thinking back to the commitment of her friends.

She had given them the choice to leave, and they all had agreed to follow her. She couldn’t have been happier, should be happier, but the worry and doubt still ate away at the edges of her heart.

What if when the war truly began they lost their nerves, decided the cost was too much, that they couldn’t go through with it after all. She hesitated to hope that her Professor would truly stand by her when she knew her destiny lay elsewhere.

Two heavy metallic clunks on the floor briefly disrupted her thoughts. The final leather belt being undone causing the metal plates to fall to the stone floor. She picked up the two plates, and along with the other two moved to the chest at the foot of her bed to store the armor.

Looking back at her bed she spotted the helmet of the Flame Emperor she had carelessly tossed aside when she first entered. Looking at the mask now almost made her feel foolish. Each of her attempts to sway her Professor behind her mask had proved fruitless, and now she carried the weight of the actions that were allowed from her powerlessness.

Edelgard shook away the thoughts, she couldn’t let herself stew in regrets. She was done being their tool.

She sat back down on her bed and began removing her metal boots and grieves. Mind refocusing on what needed to be done. The next few days would be spent returning to Enbarr, announcing her declaration of war, shifting the already mobilized troops into position, and then returning to camp to prepare for their assault against Garreg Mach with Ladislava and Randolph in tow.

She pulled out of one leg of her grieves once the straps were undone, feeling a bit of relief at having some of the heavy armor off now.

Even with all of her preparation she was still no match for the Professor, when she had whipped through Metodey with the Sword of the Creator a stray blade from the whip had cut across her forehead. A superficial wound, but it had bled enough. When the Professor had realized, her hands had glowed white on instinct in an attempt to heal her, but she raised her shield and axe to stop her.

She had cleaned off her face, but the cut still stung.

In each of their times sparing, Edelgard only trounced the Professor a handful of times, she had hoped if it came down to it she’d win again, but she had been soundly disarmed. The relic the Professor wielded having tore through the metal on her gauntlet and cut deep into her hand, forcing her to lose hold of her axe. Her left arm had a lingering ache from the swings she had blocked before she was disarmed of her shield. The questions she refused to let her ask had been on the edge of the Professor’s lips before Rhea strode up behind her. Fury clear in her eyes and judgement ringing through her voice.

With the last strap released she pulled out of the other leg of her grieves, stretching her legs out a bit now that her black pants were free to breathe.

She wondered what the Professor would do when confronted in battle with people she knew. Her sentimentality would be a liability.

Edelgard sighed, she felt the sting of mortification when she realized she was parroting to herself what Hubert had kept warning her about. It was that same sentimentality though that had saved her. The questions that stormed through the Professor’s eyes, shifting to shock when she heard Rhea’s command, and then hardening with determination once she came to her decision. Turning her back to her to point her sword at Rhea instead.

“Edelgard?”

The sudden voice forced Edelgard out of her thoughts.

“Are you still awake?” There was a brief moment of silence. She realized it was the Professor, and before Edelgard had the chance to answer, “May I come in if you are? Awake, that is…”

Edelgard cleared her throat, “Yes, please. Feel free to come in Professor.”

Byleth spent a moment trying to figure out which way to part the heavy tent, saying, “Sorry if I woke you,” before entering and seeing Edelgard on the bed still in her Flame Emperor armor.

“You didn’t, you already know I often keep late hours.” Edelgard offered a soft smile in an attempt to lighten the mood, but Byleth was lingering at the entrance to the tent, her expression was as stoic as ever, but her slightly knitted brows were a rare gesture of hesitation on her part.

Edelgard looked down at the dark robes of the Flame Emperor she still wore. She sighed, placing her hands at her knees, “I apologize. Instead of staying and speaking to you I scampered away to hide in my tent for the night. I understand if you’re having hesitations about staying, you don’t need to put up a front when the others aren’t here. No amount of apologies from me will right the wrongs I’ve committed and intend to do, and I will not fault you should you choose to leave.”

Byleth took a few steps forward, “That’s not why I came to speak to you, I’m not here for apologies.”

Edelgard drew her eyes back towards Byleth, trying to read what she meant through the pool of green. She saw her gaze skirt towards the Flame Emperor helmet strewn across the bed before coming back to her.

“We’ve already spoken about that, in a way, even if you weren’t wholly honest about who you were at the time.” Byleth crossed her arms under her chest and Edelgard held her gaze. “I wanted to ask, to talk about other things. Is this what you meant on our way back from Enbarr?”

Edelgard mentally chided herself, Hubert terribly right as always when it came to his warnings for her to watch what she said, “Yes, when I told you to not make promises you might be unable to keep, that I may do something that you wouldn’t agree to in my position as Emperor some day, this is what I meant.”

Byleth nodded once, turning away slightly in to think of what to say next, once she came to her decision to locked eyes with Edelgard again.

“When you’re the Flame Emperor, the people you worked… work?” Byleth tilted her head in a quick question, “Work with.” Edelgard supplied, Byleth’s head righted itself, “... work with, who are they exactly. You said you didn’t agree with what they did. In Remire you asked me to join you to destroy those responsible, so why do you work with them?”

“It’s… complicated. You saw Rhea’s true form, the hold she has on Fodlan, Adrestia alone can not defeat the might of the Church and Kingdom combined. I wish to be rid of them, but for now their power is necessary. When it comes to who they are, I ask that you keep what I’m about to say to yourself for now.”

Byleth nodded, and that was enough for Edelgard to feel free to continue, “There is a group that operates in the shadows of Fodlan, replacing those in high positions of power with their own members, laying the groundwork for their own machinations with nobody the wiser. Kronya and Solon were part of their kind, called Those who Slither in the Dark. Thales leads this organization, though he’s better known as the Adrestian Empire’s Lord Regent, Volkhard von Arundel, my uncle.”

Byleth’s arms fell away from her chest, “They were also the same group that influenced the rest of the noble houses to act against my father during the Insurrection of the Seven, and convinced them to hand over me and the rest of my siblings to torture and experimentation.” That caused Byleth’s eyes to widen and she heard her sharp intake of air. Edelgard continued.

“His position makes it impossible for me to act against him at the time being, if I were… discarded… they would have complete control of the Empire.”

Byleth made the last few steps to close the distance between them, moving to plop down beside Edelgard. She didn’t say anything for a moment, staring hard at the stone floor, and Edelgard allowed her to gather her thoughts in peace.

“I… I don’t like it, that you have to work with this group, but I understand.” Her gaze came back and locked with Edelgard’s, the fiery determination she saw back in the Holy Tomb back in her eyes. “I’m more certain now that I can’t walk away from this. I already promised to help you when you needed me, but I promise I’ll be there on that day. When we can finally rid the world of them. Together.”

Edelgard searched her eyes, but the truth of her words burned in her eyes, their flames chasing away the shadows of doubt in her heart that Byleth would leave, she couldn’t stop the small smile forming on her lips. “I… I’m grateful, and your promises are more than I deserve.”

Byleth shook her head, “I think they’re the least you deserve, and the least I can offer.” Unexpectedly she reached her hand up towards her, fingers lightly tracing along the cut on her forehead, Edelgard flinched at the sting of the touch.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to hurt you back in the Holy Tomb.” Her hand glowed white, the magic soothing the sting of the cut, leaving warmth lingering on her skin.

“You don’t need to apologize, my teacher. I did more harm to you in that fight.” Edelgard glanced down at the tears in Byleth’s tights, the cuts that had been on her arm that were no longer present.

A small puff of air came from Byleth, “Yes, you were very stubborn back there.” She brought her hand down from her forehead, gaze falling to her right hand. The gash that her sword had cut open on her hand to make her drop her axe was visible through the torn metal of her gauntlet.

Byleth reached out for her hand, and Edelgard allowed her to take it in her own.

Byleth looked down at the cut, before looking back up at Edelgard’s eyes, “May I?”

Edelgard nodded.

Byleth flattened her palm out, then slowly started sliding off her gauntlet to not agitate the cut. Once it was completely off Edelgard had to suppress her reflexive urge to hide her exposed hand. The sword had cut through the top of her hand, ending at the knuckle of her ring finger. If Byleth had any reaction to the ringlet of scar tissue that circled her exposed wrist in uneven patches, the dark scars that laid between the middle and end joints of her ring and pinky fingers, she said nothing.

Instead Byleth brought her other hand up, white glow covering her fingers, and let her magic soothe and knit the cut back together. The cut healed cleanly, leaving no new scar behind.

“I know you told me not to apologize, but I wouldn’t forgive myself if I had ended up hurting you.” Byleth said, then she grasped Edelgard’s hand with her own, giving her hand a light squeeze.

“I… I wouldn’t have blamed you, Professor. I know the risks of walking onto the battlefield.” Byleth smiled at those words, her thumb slowly rubbing over one of her fingers.

“You’re too important to me, I’d have to blame myself for you.” Edelgard looked up to meet her gaze, realizing just how close she had gotten from having healed her hand. Byleth’s gaze was piercing, searching for something in her own.

Edelgard felt heat rise up her neck, threatening to spill over and bloom on her cheeks. She moved away slightly, she couldn’t trust herself not to do something foolish. She bumped against the Flame Emperor’s helmet as she moved, and she pulled her hands away to grab it, giving herself an excuse to pull away from Byleth’s hand.

She brought the helmet down in her lap and cleared her throat. “Thank you Professor for checking up on me. I’m sure the events of today have been rather exhausting, if there’s nothing else on your mind then I think it’d be a good time to call it a night, wouldn’t you say?”

Byleth had leaned back onto her hand, she hummed out in thought, “Well there’s one last thing I’ve been curious about.”

Edelgard nodded, “Of course, I’ll gladly answer if I can.”

Byleth pointed down at the Flame Emperor’s helmet, “How did you manage to mask your voice with that?”

The question was so innocuous it caught Edelgard off guard, she looked down and lifted up the helmet slightly, gazing at it with a raised brow. “This? Oh, it’s not too complicated. It simply has enchanted runes within the helmet. Two of them, one casts an outward illusion for the eyes when I wear it and the other augments my voice. The second one actually makes the mask itself move a bit when I speak.”

Byleth’s brows slightly raised at that, “Really? That doesn’t bother you when you speak?”

Edelgard shook her head, “It’s not that noticeable to the wearer, but you can feel it if you touch the mask.”

Byleth tilted her head to the side as she looked at the mask, “Can you wear it and show me?”

Edelgard looked over at Byleth, her eyes gazing innocently back at her. The request was odd, but she was grateful for the change in discussion. “Well, that’s simple enough, I see no reason why not.”

Edelgard lifted up and placed the helmet over her head. Fixing it to fit properly, then turned back to Byleth, who evidently had moved back closer to her.

She raised her hand up near the mask, “May I?” She asked, Edelgard nodded.

Byleth placed her hand against the cheek of the mask, thumb resting under the metal that formed the mask’s lips.

“It’s not that noticeable when I wear it because the mask itself is extended out a bit away from my face.” Edelgard explained, Byleth nodded along at her words. Her thumb was trailing under her metal lips as she spoke, feeling how it lightly vibrated with every word.

“Yes, I see, that’s interesting…” Byleth trailed off, then she unexpectedly leaned forward, using her hand to tilt Edelgard towards her slightly before closing her eyes and pressing her lips against the cold metal ones of the Flame Emperor’s mask.

Edelgard’s whole body tensed, if her mask was off the Professor would see the full flush of her face. From behind her mask she could see Byleth incredibly close, eyes closed as she kissed her. She may not have been directly kissing her lips, but she felt the tingle all the same from the sudden craving that she wanted to. A spike of frustration shot through her as she realized what the Professor did, wishing she had kissed her directly instead.

Despite that frustration, her voice trembled when she spoke from behind the mask, “Professor…”

Byleth hummed against her mask, that craving in Edelgard turned into an overpowering urge, Byleth pulled away while opening her eyes. “I… apologize if that was too forward. I don’t think my words were clear.”

Byleth gazed into the unblinking eyes of the Flame Emperor’s mask, “You’re important to me Edelgard, I’ve never felt so strongly about anything, anyone, before meeting you. Being around you… it burns something inside of me, pushes me with the desire of wanting to catch up to that daunting determination of yours.”

Edelgard felt her muscles relax at the words, “You’re the only one I can think of as my equal Professor… you’re just as important to me…” she brought her hand up to push off her helmet, but Byleth stopped her.

“Not yet, it really is an interesting feeling. I’d like to feel it for a bit longer if you don’t mind.” Byleth pressed her lips against the cold metal of her mask once more.

Edelgard exhaled deeply, “Professor, you can’t honestly be telling me to —“

“Byleth.” She interrupted, with her lips still lingering against the mask. “Call me Byleth.”

“Byleth…” Edelgard trailed off, she felt Byleth hum in approval then felt her hand grab her own, bringing it to the exposed skin of her abdomen. Edelgard felt her breath hitch under her mask as her fingers pressed against hard muscle.

“You always stared so much during the sparring lessons in the summer.” Byleth commented as she pulled away slightly, smirk playing at her mouth from hearing Edelgard through her mask.

She huffed in annoyance at the comment, her gauntleted hand reached up to pull off her coat, Byleth moved in to kiss her again once it was off, “You invited my attention with your ridiculous attire.”

“That wasn’t my intent, but I’m glad it kept you invested in the lesson.” The smirk still on her lips.

Edelgard moved against her, she pushed Byleth back against the bed, hand at the hem of her shirt, stopping short of lifting it up. “If you insist on making me keep this thing on, I’ll have free reign of your body.” She watched her response, Byleth nodded her head, reaching down and pulling her shirt off for her exposing the wraps around her breasts

“Be my guest, I’ve decided to dedicate myself to you, I want you to have me.” Edelgard’s hands didn’t move. She watched as Byleth stared up at her, flush against the bed, pressed underneath her, hands pulling away at her wraps to fully expose her breasts.

Her mouth unintentionally hung open at the sight, seeing them bare was a completely different experience from seeing them strained against her shirt. “Go ahead, you can touch them.”

Edelgard was jolted out of her daze, jaw snapping shut. Supporting herself on her knees between Byleth’s legs she slowly pressed her hands into her breasts, marveling at how she couldn’t even fully grasp them in her hands. Byleth hummed in approval.

As she squeezed her breasts, gently caressing her skin, she could feel her nipple hardening against the skin on her right hand. She pulled down her gauntleted hand to cup her breast, watching as they hardened from her touch.

Edelgard leaned down over Byleth, pressing the lips of the Flame Emperor’s mask against one of her breasts as her hand gently squeezed the nipple of her other breast between her thumb and index finger.

Byleth slightly jolted when her mask pressed against her breast, “You’re beautiful Professor.” Edelgard said, Byleth moaned at the feeling of the masks soft vibration against her nipple.

“Your mask is cold…” she replied. Edelgard made to move away, but Byleth wrapped her hand around the metal support at the top of her helmet that kept the high feathered plumes in place, keeping her mask pressed against her breast.

“No, I like it…” Byleth said, cradling her mask.

Edelgard hummed in response. Byleth shivered at the feeling against her sensitive skin. “As you wish, Byleth.”

She moved her hands down to Byleth’s hips, trailing down to her thighs, fingers squeezing her thighs and moving against her stockings, she pressed her thigh against Byleth’s center, earning a pleased moaned at her act.

Byleth moved her hips against her thigh, craving the pleasure from each press. Edelgard hummed again against her skin, “You’re very eager.” She remarked, moving her hands up to her hips to force Byleth down onto a hard grind against her thigh.

Byleth whimpered in pleasure, “It’s you… of course I’d be eager…” she panted out. She thrusted against her thigh again, “Take my clothes off already…” Byleth said, pulling at the Flame Emperor’s robes.

Edelgard smiled behind her mask.

Careful not to tear her stockings anymore than they already had been, Edelgard worked Byleth’s shorts and stockings down her legs. Pulling off both articles of clothing and noticing how Byleth didn’t wear any underwear under her stockings.

“I have to wonder if you came here with the intent of this happening,” Edelgard shuffled back between Byleth’s legs, “or if you normally don’t wear underwear.”

Byleth hummed in thought, making the heat below her stomach burn at the thought that Byleth really had come here expecting all of this to happen.

“Why would I need to wear underwear outside of my cycle?” Byleth finally answered, her face was deeply flushed, but her head tilted to the side in an honest question.

“I suppose you make a fair point…” Edelgard muttered before she moved her hand to the space between Byleth’s legs. Running her fingers through the course minty patch of hair that sat just above her mound, as she moved lower her fingers easily slipped between her folds with how wet she was, she ran her fingers between them, enjoying the heat of Byleth’s core against her fingertips. Byleth softly moaned in pleasure as Edelgard moved against her.

She traced patterns through her folds, pressing against her, watching her face to see what warranted the most reaction, dipping a finger just past her entrance only to retreat at the last moment. Byleth started to thrust against her, whining in frustration at Edelgard’s retreating finger.

“This is what your incessant teasing has earned you.” She replied, pressing against her clit with her thumb, sparking a hard jolt and moan from Byleth.

She panted, breath hitched, “If I earned that… maybe I need to tease you more…” she muttered, staring up at Edelgard.

Edelgard huffed behind her mask at the comment, but she couldn’t deny she wasn't getting her own pleasure from this. With every needy whine from Byleth, the feel of her arousal against her fingers, the soft heated flesh giving way to each press, she could feel the heat building in her. It burned incessantly below her stomach, demanding attention to only be spurred on from Byleth’s soft moans.

She pressed a finger into her, and Byleth mewled. She took her slowly, pushing her finger in, feeling Byleth stretch around her, yielding to her.

“Another one, please…” Byleth whimpered, biting her lip when Edelgard completely withdrew, only to let out another soft moan when she pushed two fingers into her.

Edelgard thrust into her, curling her fingers, enjoying each tremor and moan coming from Byleth. She seemed to really enjoy it when she curled into her and pressed against her clit at the same time. Her hips began thrusting against her fingers, matching her rhythm.

Edelgard pushed her gauntleted hand against her knee to spread her legs wider, fingers slowly thrusting deeper into Byleth’s dripping core. Byleth kept her hands above her, holding tight to the pillow her head laid against as Edelgard thrust her fingers deeper into her, spreading inside her slowly, exploring.

Byleth panted and softly moaned, the hard muscles of her abdomen flexing when Edelgard rubbed against just the right spot inside of her, hips rolling hard to chase to pleasure.

A sudden idea came to her as she watched Byleth whimper and squirm under the thrusts and curl of her fingers. She moved her thumb away and pressed the lips of the Flame Emperor’s mask against Byleth’s clit then hummed deeply against her.

The unexpected and overwhelming sensation of the vibrations of the mask against her clit shot a spike of pleasure through her body, forcing an embarrassingly high pitched cry from her throat.

Edelgard hummed again as her fingers continued to thrust into her, “Is this what you came here for Byleth?” Her voice was deep and low, a thrum following after the modulated sound of her voice. “To get fucked, claimed, by the Flame Emperor?”

Byleth’s thighs shook, a high whine coming from her, “No… I…!” Byleth struggled to string a coherent reply together as she came dangerously close to her peak. Edelgard’s fingers suddenly stopped, metallic lips still pressed against her clit. “Tell me… or I won’t give you what you want.”

Byleth looked down at her with pleading eyes, hips thrusting in the absence of her fingers, desperate for those last bits of pleasure before her release.

“I… I came here to… get fucked… by you… Edelgard…!” Edelgard hummed in approval, thrusting, forcing a moan out of Byleth before her fingers thrusted back into her dripping core.

It only took a few more thrusts before Byleth clenched around her fingers, thighs shaking, a broken mewl coming from her throat as she reached her peak.

Edelgard pulled her face back, watching Byleth as she came undone, and gently circled her thumb around her clit. Her arousal dripped down the chin of the Flame Emperor’s mask.

When Byleth finally released her she wiped her fingers clean on the robes of her outfit, then pulled her helmet off, dropping it off the side of the bed.

Edelgard loomed over Byleth as she came down from her haze, eyes still closed and body trembling as she tried to catch her breath. She used her hand to gently push back strands of hair stuck to her face before leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

Finally tasting Byleth’s lips for the first time set Edelgard’s heart pounded against her chest plate. As Byleth came back to her senses she returned her kisses. Slowly drinking each other in with each kiss, Edelgard pushed every feeling she was too cowardly to admit through her lips.

Love, adoration, longing, she pressed her lips slowly against Byleth, her free hand combing through her hair to rest on the back of her neck, tilting her head up with the slightest of pressure.

Byleth started to push her robes up off her body, but Edelgard stopped her. Short of breath, she whispered, “It’s your turn…” as she gazed up at Edelgard with half lidded eyes.

“This takes too long to take off, and I refuse to stop right here when you can take my pants off well enough.” Edelgard said, then pressed her lips back down against Byleth’s into a harder kiss

Byleth moaned against her lips, but then with a surprising amount of strength she swapped their positions.

+++++

She pushed her down on the bed, lifting her robes up to just below where her plate armor came to an end, exposing a thin strip of the skin on her stomach, then climbed on top of her to straddle her waist. She lowered herself against her groin, pressing against the hardness that laid constrained beneath her black pants.

“Byleth, wait, I—“ Byleth shushed her with a thumb at her lips, she made a point to grind down harder against the bulge of her pants, drawing a whimper from Edelgard’s throat.

“I only want you Edelgard.” Byleth said, not breaking her stride as she leaned down to press a kiss against Edelgard’s lips.

Edelgard couldn’t stop the thrust of her hips as she felt the heat from Byleth pressing against her through her pants, knowing they’d be ruined afterwards from Byleth’s arousal staining it. She hummed against her lips in approval, then pulled away to shuffle back slightly down her legs.

Byleth pulled down her pants, pulling her underwear down along with it to free her cock from its confines. Already hard and at attention, precum rolling down her shaft from her tip.

Byleth licked her lips, tempted to take Edelgard into her mouth, she looked up and saw the strained expression on Edelgard’s face, forehead matted with sweat from her helmet, face flushed, eyes begging for Byleth to touch her.

Byleth’s tongue fell past her lips, and she licked a wet trail from the base of Edelgard’s shaft up to her tip. Her knees trembled from the heat of her tongue against her, fingers digging into the sheets, head pressed back against the pillow. Byleth took the tip of her into her barely past her lips, her tongue licking up some of her precum from her tip.

Edelgard exhaled hard, and twisted the sheets in her hand as Byleth grabbed the base of her shaft, took more of her into her mouth. Wet heat enveloping her, tongue marking her path down and forcing a throaty moan out of Edelgard. She dared to look down and saw Byleth’s piercing gaze staring straight back at her, watching each reaction. The saliva from her mouth was trailing down her cock, and Byleth rubbed what portion of her shaft that wasn’t being taken into her mouth with the hand that had been grasping her base. Byleth saw she had her attention, she took more of her into her mouth and sucked. Her cock twitched, and Edelgard couldn’t help the deep groan forced out of her.

Byleth hummed against her, and the vibrations sent pleasure straight through her body, “Fuck…” Edelgard mumbled out, and all too soon Byleth released her cock from the heat of her mouth.

“Please… Byleth…” Edelgard whimpered, cock aching with need at having lost its source of pleasure.

Byleth crawled back up her body, “You’re being a bit too loud.” She said, she moved her hips against Edelgard’s cock, pressing it down against the soft cloth of her robe bunched around the space between what skin of her stomach wasn’t covered by her plate armor, caught between the heat of Byleth’s wet folds, and slowly thrusted against her. Once, twice, making Edelgard whine with need.

“Please… kiss me Byleth…” Edelgard pleaded, panting over how much Byleth was insisting on teasing her.

Byleth complied, leaning down to press her lips against hers. Edelgard’s tongue was already lolling out of her mouth after the first kiss, eager to taste her.

She felt Byleth move her hips away, but it was only moments before a hand was on her shaft, and the heat of Byleth’s core began to sink down her cock. A strangled moan was muffled by Byleth’s eager tongue meeting her own. She could taste the saltiness on her tongue, and moaned again when she realized she was tasting herself.

Her hands trailed up Byleth’s thighs, resting at her hips as she helped her ease herself down her shaft. Byleth moaned against her mouth, slowly taking in the last few inches with slow rolls of her hips.

Byleth’s body trembled once she fully sank down on Edelgard’s cock, Edelgard’s hands gripped her hips at the sudden feeling of Byleth briefly clenching around her. She broke their kiss to catch her breath, panting heavily against Edelgard’s neck, hands gripping her shoulders.

Edelgard couldn’t hold herself back anymore and thrusted up into her. The first few thrusts making Byleth whimper, she rolled her hips to try to meet her thrusts, but couldn’t match her rhythm. Byleth pushed herself up, leaning back and supporting herself on her knees as she rolled her hips into Edelgard’s thrusts.

Edelgard marveled at her, flushed face, hooded green eyes gazing down at her, skin glistening, sweat trailing down the lines of her hard muscled abdomen, biting her lip in pleasure as Edelgard thrusted into her. If there was ever any embers of faith left in her forsaken soul, the flames caught, igniting, coming to life as a wave of devotion burned through her, setting her skin aflame with heat.

Edelgard gripped her hips hard, lifting Byleth and forcing her back down to meet her thrusts in rhythm. The first thrust pulled a surprised groan out of Byleth, her hips shaking.

“I have you.” Edelgard said, voice husked and deep as she lifted her, pulled her down, and thrust into Byleth again and again. Byleth nodded and rolled her head back. Body arched from pleasure. Her breasts bounced with each hard thrust. Walls clenching around her shaft at soft exhales and moans from Byleth.

She knew with how hard Edelgard was holding her, her hips were going to bruise, but she couldn’t find a reason to care. Too distracted by the wave of pleasure coursing through her body, from the look of pure adoration and something deeper in Edelgard’s eyes as she stared up at her and thrust into her.

Edelgard’s gaze never left her, drinking in every moan, every sigh, every whimper, every shake, every squeeze of her walls as she took her.

When Edelgard could only manage short ruts into Byleth, her own balls clenching with the ache, the need for release. She knew they were both close, she moved her right hand down to Byleth’s clit, thrusting into her as she pressed down and drew circles against her.

That was the tipping point for Byleth, she clenched down around her, hunched over, whimpering, hands falling against her chest plate as she struggled to keep herself upright, body trembling.

Edelgard managed two more thrusts into Byleth letting out a strangled moan as she felt her own release coming.

Suddenly, Byleth pushed against her chest plate, barely managing to get push off of her and get her cock out of her despite her trembling arms before she came. Her cum making a mess against Byleth’s stomach and her own robes.

Edelgard panted, legs trembling after she released herself on Byleth, “Sorry… I should’ve… I didn’t think to…”

Byleth hushed her, “It’s okay, I have you.” she said with a smile on her face, green locks of hair sticking to her forehead from sweat.

Edelgard nodded and Byleth climbed off of her, and laid down beside her, pressed against her side.

Byleth pressed a kiss against her lips, “I’ll stay here with you, until morning.”

They adjusted themselves in the bed, Edelgard didn’t have the energy to take off her plate armor so she stayed on her back as Byleth brought the blanket up over their bodies.

Even though war was quickly approaching, with Byleth’s warm body at her side, arms wrapped around her, Edelgard felt at peace.


End file.
